The Power Within
by Ninja Of The Shadow
Summary: A boy cursed at birth, has now found a way to do the impossible. He has turned his curse, into a blessing.
1. Chapter 2

Hey all it's me again, and this time I got a new story for you'll. Please be patient and I thank you for all your ideas, thoughts, and reviews before hand.

I'm only going to say this once so here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never will.

"Blah"- Naruto

"_**BLAH"**_- Kyuubi

'Blah' thoughts

Let It Begin

Today was one of the most wonderful and saddening day in the city of Konoha. It was the 5 year anniversary of the battle between the Yondaime Hokage and the great demon fox Kyuubi no Kitsune. You would think that on a day like this everyone would gather together to mourn the losses of there love ones, and the passing of the most powerful hokage. In a way you are right, but things are not always the way they seem. So here our story starts with a young boy we will learn as thing progress.

'Damn, why am I doing this again; I know if they see me there going to beat me' A young Naruto thought as he try to make his way around the crowds of people. He started speeding up a little when he saw his destination.

'Yes I'm almost there; just a little more' He thought as his feet started picking up the pace without even recognizing. He finally made it to the stand, and with a sigh of relief a sat down on a stool.

"Hello sir can I have a bowl of ramen" He said in a quiet squeaky voice. After he finished speaking the man he was talking to turn around to ask him what flavor. When the man turn around he saw something he never really expected, there was a little boy maybe no older than 6 staring at him with these shockingly blue eyes. The boy appeared to be dress in rip up clothes or what can better be presented as rags. His face and hair was caked with mud, and he looked like he haven't bath in days. His body was skinny like he hasn't eaten in months and his skin was a pale color; resembling people who skin don't get enough sun.

"Dear lord, kid why do you look like that" The owner asked with a shocked voice. The kid took a while to answer but he finally spoke up.

"I was playing around and I kind of got dirty" He said while looking down at the table in front of him. The owner seemed to except it mumbling something about kids these days. He looked back up to at the kid a question?

"How about the first bowl on me" The owner said hoping to perk up this down trotted youngster. Naruto looked up the man with a little smile on his face; he was hoping the man would say that because in reality he did not have any money to pay the man, and running from him in this crowd might prove very difficult.

"Thanks old man" Naruto said with a slight chipper to his voice. This made the old man crack a smile.

"Your welcome young one" He said as he turned and headed to the back where the noodles were cooking. A couple of minutes later he came back with a nice hot bowl of ramen and placed it in front of Naruto.

"Here eat up" He said as he turned to go get another order from a different customer. Naruto sat there for a couple of minutes before he actually started eating. It took him a long time but eventually he was finished with the ramen. He left the stand as quickly as he could hoping to get back to the orphanage without any trouble. He went from alley to alley staying far away from anyone so they wouldn't notice him. As he quickly sprinted from his new hiding spot to get to another his path was block as a man came flying out of a bar window.

"Stay out you stupid asshole" A clearly drunk man said as he wobble while trying to stay on his feet. He turned his sights to Naruto while sizing him up.

"Hey there you stupid kid you want a piece of me" He said holding up his fist trying to prove his point. He failed miserably but it brought attention to Naruto which was very bad.

"Hey isn't that the demon brat" One man shouted and that was enough motivation to start Naruto feet again as he started running towards the orphanage. The men seeing him trying to escape made there pursuit, as they ran after him they yelled obscenities stating how he was the demon brat or monster. He made a quick turn in an alley hoping to lose them in the darkness, what he wasn't expecting was to find ninja's among them.  
"We can still feel his chakra" One ninja said as he kept searching. Naruto hearing that huddle closer to the wall hoping they wouldn't find him. He saw them start picking up whatever they thought were able to damage bottles, sticks, etc. When they walked past him, he saw his chance to run so he dashed for the exit of the alley only to run into a woman.

"Help the demon, he's attacking me" She screamed drawing attention to him and her. Before he could run away he found himself surrounded by men and women in multitude all ready to cause him pain.

"Its finally over, we can finish what the Yondaime started" One person in the crowd yelled and that was the beginning of the beating.

'This always happens' Naruto thought as he yelp in pain to a rather ferocious pain.

'Why why me, I never did anything to them so why me' He thought as he curled into a little ball hoping to block out the pain. He found his self wondering about this as he recollected how many times this happens. For as long as he could remember he was shunned and beating by the village people. He didn't know why but he knew to stay alive he had to keep his distance. He knew today was the day the beatings were the worse, but his body refused to go on without something to eat. The orphanage hasn't been feeding in him and so far he has been surviving on table scraps he finds after the meals. Today was different though no matter how many scraps he tried to eat it never filled him which force him to come outside today even though he knew the dangers of it. He found himself mumbling his thoughts out loud.

'Why why do you'll do this to me" He said in a bare whisper. He kept repeating it slightly getting a little louder as he grimaced from the pain a bottle inflicted on him. A chuunin heard him and decided it would be fun way to make him torture.

"Because you monster, you are the reason we mourn; you are the reason our family has died; you are the reason the fourth hokage died you demon fox" The chuunin yelled. His statement was followed by the yell from the crowd showing that they agreed with him. Little did he know that last couple of words triggered something long dormant in Naruto. Powers deep within, so deep that you would have to dig to the deepest parts of someone mind to get there.

'I am the demon fox… the one that killed the fourth hokage' Naruto thought to himself as his face started to contort. With that single thought the deep power with Naruto awakened and burst fourth with amazing force. To the people on the outside things went a little differently. One second the was beating the little demon spawn the next second a chakra pulse came at them with amazing force blowing them away. Some people were knocked ten feet away, and some were practically fling. The chakra was heavy and laced with bloodlust and killing intent; it covered about 100 sq ft from where the young one stood. Some people died from just being in the presence of chakra that they all remembered very well. This did not go unnoticed by everyone else in the village.

ABCDE….

Sarutobi was sitting in his office watching over the festival while drinking a little sake.

"It seems spirits are high as usual" He said as he looked over his proud city, never once worrying about anything. Today was a good day people were singing, playing, dancing, and partying. Basically they were enjoying themselves, and so was he. Today he had no paperwork and he can do anything he wanted because it was a day off.

'Thank you for your sacrifice to save the village Yondaime' Sarutobi thought to himself as he watched over the peaceful village. A couple of minutes later a thought came drifting through; it involved the savior of this village.

'And wander what Naruto is up to' He thought as he looked towards the direction of the orphanage. Not to long after that thought drifted through his mind did he feel the most ominous chakra at ever touch the earth. When he looked to the direction that it came from he nearly pissed his pants; the whole area was covered in red mist slightly moving every now and then.

"Kami-sama help us" Sandaime said as he looks out towards the village.

ABCDE…

So there you have it the first chapter to The Power Within, I hope it was up to standards.

I'll update when I can so be on the lookout.

Push the blue button you know you want to.


	2. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'm only doing this once I don't own Naruto Kishimato does and the boring story line.

You know the drill;

Kyuubi speaking- BLAH

Naruto/Friends/Enemies- "Blah"

Thoughts- 'blah'

Hey guys I'm sorry for the delay, and I know you thought it would have been out sooner but what can I say, but school. Anyway I have already decided the pairing for this story and you will be very surprised. Other than that…

Let's Begin

ABCDEF…

The sight could only be described as horrific; nearly the entire city was covered in what only could be described as a mist. The mist seemed to linger about the whole village as it slowly crept to where ever was not infected.

Naruto who stood in the middle of all this stood there with a glaze look on his face. What it wouldn't appear like to the normal eye was that Naruto was actually awake, but in a different area.

Sub-conscious

"Hello" Naruto said as he walked down the black endless alley.

"Hello" He said again as he look up and down for any exits.

"Is anybody there" He asked in a quiet voice. He was starting to get scared of the long dark alleyway after all he was only 6.

"I'm scared" Naruto said as he started hugging himself for comfort.

**"COME TO ME"** A voice said out of nowhere. It scared Naruto to no end.

"Hello who's there" He said again with renewed hope.

**"IM THE PERSON THAT SAVED YOU"** It said as the voice got louder. Naruto saw a light up ahead and started to run to it. When he made it he saw something that looked really weird, there was this big cage just sitting there doing nothing.

**"YES IM BEHIND THE CAGE"** The voice said as it started to come into focus. When it did Naruto saw a big red.

"Monster" Naruto yelled as he ran around screaming. After a couple of minutes the form finally decided to talk.

**"STOP RUNNING AROUND LIKE AN IMBECILE"** It screamed as it banged against the cage. This knocks Naruto out of his loop as he looked up towards the beast.

"Who are you" He asked as he looked up at the big fox.

**"I AM THE MIGHTY AND POWERFUL KYUUBI"** He said then went into as he started to chuckle evilly.

"Are you ok mister plushy" Naruto said as he gave him the dreaded puppy dog eyes.

**"HAHA I AM RESISTANT TO PUPPY DOG EYES CAUSE I HATE DOGS YOU LITTLE BRAT NOW RELEASE ME"** He all but yelled.

"Release you from the cage" Naruto asked.

**"YES"** Kyuubi growled.

"How" Naruto asked as he gave him a puzzled look.

"Why should I do that" He asked as he walked until he was in front of him.

**"BECAUSE I HELPED YOU NOW YOU SHOULD HELP ME"** Kyuubi said as his eye glimmered with hope.

"Oh, okay I guess" Naruto said as he started to reach for the seal. When he was almost there the most obvious thing happen his short height kick in and he couldn't reach the seal.

"I can't reach" He said as he got on his the tips toes.

**"JUST TRY A LITTLE HARDER"** Kyuubi urged as he could taste the sweet freedom.

"Almost there" Naruto said as he stretched a little bit further hoping to reach the seal, but the only thing he could reach was the tip of it.

"I can't get the whole thing" He said. As he positioned himself to rip off the piece he could reach.

"I can only reach this piece, should I still rip it off" He asked while holding on.

"**YES YES GO AHEAD AND RIP IT OFF"** Kyuubi said happily.

"Ok here goes nothing" And with that Naruto ripped off the piece he held on. What happened was something un-imaginable there was a power surge so great that knocked him off his feet. Red chakra started to leak rapidly off out Kyuubi and into Naruto.

"AAAhhhhhh what is this" Naruto yelled as a surging pain shot throughout his body.

"It hurts….. It really hurts" He whimpered as he fell onto the floor in the fetal position.

**"ACCEPT THE POWER; LET IT CONTROLL YOU"** Kyuubi yelled as he laughed maniacally. Naruto didn't know what to do he was in horrible pain, but he knew he didn't want whatever power this was to control me.

"No… I will not give up" He said as he slowly tried to get up.

**"NO STAY DOWN; DON'T FIGHT THE POWER"** Kyuubi yelled as he watched his prisoner fight his control.

**"YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO USE THIS POWER"** Kyuubi said as he poured as much power he could through the seal.

"I might want power, but I refuse to gain it by being controlled" Naruto yelled as he started getting up.

**"YOU CANT REFUSE ME"** Kyuubi yelled.

"Yes I can and yes I WILL" Naruto yelled as he finally gained control over the chakra. The chakra slowly started leaking back into the cage due to the seal reaction.

"That… was… tiring" And with that said Naruto promptly passed out.

Outside His Mind

One second the mist was slowly covering the whole of Konoha then all of a sudden a power surged happen. The power surge covered more than 20 miles outside of Konoha flattening hundreds of trees as it continued. After about 5 minutes the surge receded and exploded in a big blinding light. No one knew what happen and they didn't want to find out.

Hokage Office

"Anbu find Naruto now" Sarutobi said as he said as he jumps out his window on his way to find Naruto. After a couple of minutes they were able to find Naruto by the loud cheering of kill the demon.

"All you citizens what are you doing" Sarutobi said as he landed in front of them group. He was flanked by two squads of Anbu; that was more than enough to handle these citizens.

"Were finally getting rid of the demon while he's down" One villager said.

"Did you forget the law" Sandaime stated in a threatening voice.

"We don't care as long as the demon is dead" Another man said eliciting a cheer from the crowds. As they cheered they formed a wall between Naruto and the Hokage showing that they meant business.

"As the Hokage you will do well to listen to me and go back to your home now" Sandaime said barely containing his anger.

"No we will not just sit here and let this demon live among us" The man said.

"Have you not seen the power he unleashed tonight he could kill us all" He said getting agreements from his fellow comrades.

"If you do not disperse I will be forced to use violence" Sarutobi said as he fell into a loose stance. It seemed like it was going to be a violent display.

"Sarutobi it will do you well not to harm any villagers, if anything the young child should be in trouble for killing fellow villagers" A counsel man said as they arrived on the scene. As Sarutobi looked at the man he notices the cover over one of his eyes.

"What brings you here Danzo" The Hokage said as he turned to face him.

"I was just on my way home when I heard this ruckus and decided to see if I could help, but it seems the villagers has things under control" He said with a smirk.

"It seems you have mistaken" The Hokage said as he did a motion with his hands making an Anbu appear beside him with the young Uzamaki in his hands.

"How… When… You can not do this as the Hokage you have to give some sort of punishment for this type of crime" Danzo said as he tried to think of anyway to kill the young Naruto. Sarutobi thought of it and it was true he had to give a punishment for Naruto actions even though he wasn't in his right mind.

"Alright as the Hokage tomorrow I will give Naruto a suitable punishment for his crimes just as I will give those who disobeyed my law" And just like that majority of the people in the crowd fell to the ground.

"If you ever disobey my law again you all will come across this penalty" After he said that he disappeared back into his office. When Sarutobi got into his office he laid Naruto gently down on the couch; he stood above him just looking down at his peaceful face.

"Sleep well Naruto tomorrow is going to be a long day" Sandaime said as he moved towards his desk to sleep the night.

8 hour time skip

Naruto started waking up, he slowly recall having a dream about monsters with big red face and bloody eyes. Oh well it was just a dream he guessed as he woke up.

'Hey where am I' He thought as he looked around the strange room.

'I don't remember coming here, maybe I was kidnapped' He thought while a scared look crossed his face just then a hand touched him.

"Aaahhhhh don't kill me" He yelled as he struggled against the arm.

"Naruto it's me the Hokage" Sandaime said as he held Naruto still.

"Ojiisan… Ojiisan it is you" Naruto cried out as he leapt into his arms.

"Its okay Naruto I'm here" Sandaime said as he tried to soothe the little child.

"There was the villagers, then all of a sudden there was a gigantic fox, and then he burned me with his chakra but somehow I absored it" Naruto in one long breath.

"Then all of a sudden I blacked out and now I'm here" He said as he leapt from Sandaime arms. He took a seat in the now vacant couch across from Sandaime.

"Naruto I have something very important to tell you; many years ago when the Kyuubi attacked the.." Sarutobi didn't get to finish because Naruto cut him off.

"I know that Kyuubi is inside of me, but why do he look like a big plush toy" Naruto said while giving a face on confusion.

"You would expect him to be some big bad horrible demon looking thing but he's not" Naruto said.

"Well its good that your not scared of him because he could never harm you due to the seal that the Yondaime put on you" Sarutobi said while looking at Naruto. Then it came back to him like a ton of bricks, he had to give Naruto a punishment befitting his crimes.

"Naruto even though you are not aware what happened last night, the counsel says I have to punish you for killing those villagers" Sarutobi said with a sad voice.

"It's okay Ojiisan I can take whatever punishment you give because it is my responsibility" Naruto said showing a lot of maturity for a 6 year old.

"Are you sure Naruto" Sandaime asked and after receiving a nod from Naruto he continued.

"I hereby decree that Uzamaki Naruto is to be banned from this village today in 2 hours" He said in his sage like voice.

"Naruto I suggest you go home and pack" Sarutobi said and with that he bid Naruto off.

2 hours later

It was a short two hours; after he made it home he packed his little bag of clothes and made is way to the gates. He arrived about an hour early so he had to wait until Sarutobi came. An hour later Sarutobi carrying what looked like a backpack.

"Is that all you have" He asked Naruto which he recived a nod from.

"Well I bought you some essentials to survive in the wilderness, including a map" He said as he handed the bag to Naruto. He led Naruto to the gate and stopped at the entrance.

"Good-bye Ojiisan and Good-bye Konoha" With that said our hero embarked on his first journey into the world.

ABCDEF…

Well there you have it chapter 2 to The Power Within.

I hope you enjoyed it; anyway review and tell me what you think.

Also if anybody can guess the pairing I'll let you add a girl into the pairing.

Until next time.


End file.
